


'cause you haunt me

by andersens



Series: ease my mind [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: “Want me to go down on you?”“My wrist is fine now,” Mitch says, twirling her wrist to demonstrate.“Yeah, but you’re sad,” Willy says. “And you’re gorgeous so it’s not exactly like it’s a hardship for me.” She shrugs her shoulders trying hard to look like she doesn’t care what Mitch’s answer is, but when Mitch smiles and nods, Willy can’t help but grin back.





	'cause you haunt me

**Author's Note:**

> this exists thanks to lotts and ali both being like "ummmmmmm so willy sure seems to know a lot about what mitch likes *eyes emoji*" when they read my auston/mitch/willy fic. so here's the prequel where willy learns all about what mitch likes by "casually" hooking up with her 
> 
> that being said this is a prequel to an auston/mitch/willy fic so there are hints of that ship in this fic. i just didn't want to tag it that way since like.....this is mostly a fic of mitch and willy hooking up and ignoring their feelings about auston hahah. 
> 
> and finally a spoilery warning: there is kind of an unhappy ending but i didn't want to tag it that way because it's resolved in the sequel so if you just read that after this you get a happy ending? so? idk hahaha
> 
> anyway the title is from ease my mind by hayley kiyoko

The first time it happens is out of convenience. 

Mitch has sprained her wrist and it’s been about three weeks of Mitch sinking into a worse and worse mood when Willy asks a totally innocent question and gets snapped at in return. And when she flinches, Mitch says, “Sorry, sorry, fuck. I’m sorry. I’m just crabby.” 

“Well maybe you should, like, get off or something then. Relieve some stress in a healthy way instead of taking it out on me.” 

“I would fucking love to, but the sprained wrist makes it a little hard,” Mitch says, pitching her voice low so the guys can’t overhear. 

“Wait,” Willy says, “Are you saying you haven’t gotten off in three weeks? How are you even alive?” 

“I’m suffering,” Mitch says. “Trust me.” 

“God, you can’t even use a vibe or something?” Willy asks. 

“I can’t get the angle right with my left hand. I keep like getting super close and then it just escapes me. I can’t get over the edge,” Mitch says, her cheeks flushed red. 

And then Willy says, “Well I could help. You know, if you wanted.” 

And Mitch says, “Seriously?” 

And Willy says, “Yeah, what are friends for? 

And then the next thing Willy knows they’re in her hotel room, and Willy is gently working Mitch through her first orgasm in three weeks. Her fingers rubbing gentle circles over Mitch’s clit as they try to kiss. But with the way Mitch is moaning it’s really more like they’re just breathing into each other’s mouths. 

-

The second time is out of loneliness. 

Mitch shows up at Willy’s hotel room door looking like a kicked puppy, and Willy takes one look at her and ushers her quickly inside. “What’s up?” she asks as she shuts the door. 

“I’m sexiled,” Mitch says. “Auston brought a dude back to our room.” 

“Oh,” Willy says, pushing down on the wave of jealousy that rises up. She’ll think about that some other time. When she’s alone and Mitch doesn’t need her to distract her. “Want me to go down on you?” 

“My wrist is fine now,” Mitch says, twirling her wrist to demonstrate. 

“Yeah, but you’re sad,” Willy says. “And you’re gorgeous so it’s not exactly like it’s a hardship for me.” She shrugs her shoulders trying hard to look like she doesn’t care what Mitch’s answer is, but when Mitch smiles and nods, Willy can’t help but grin back. 

And then she takes Mitch’s hand and tugs her forward so she can kiss her. Mitch goes easy, kissing her back enthusiastically and Willy smiles into it. They walk like that toward the bed, stumbling, rather than breaking apart for the length of time it would take to get there. And when Willy feels the bed against the back of her legs she falls down onto it, tugging Mitch down with her. 

She backs off for long enough to tug Mitch’s shirt over her head, and then dives back in, trailing kisses down Mitch’s neck, and onto her shoulder. Mitch is making quiet little breathy sounds that have Willy smiling against her skin. And then Mitch tugs at Willy’s shirt and Willy backs off again for long enough for Mitch to tug it off her. 

She’s not wearing a bra, and Mitch groans at that, and then pushes her down against the bed. She presses kisses to Willy’s throat and down to her chest. She gets her mouth around one of Willy’s nipples and Willy groans, burying her hands in Mitch’s hair. 

And then after a few moments of that Willy trails her hands down to Mitch’s bra, unhooking it and letting it slide down Mitch’s arms. Mitch pulls back to take it the rest of the way off, and Willy flips them over. She straddles Mitch’s legs, and leans in for a soft kiss. Then she sits back up, and reaches down, unbuttoning Mitch’s pants. 

She looks up at Mitch’s face to make sure she’s still on board and when Mitch grins at her she tugs at her jeans pulling them off but leaving her panties on. 

Then she sits on her knees between Mitch’s legs and just looks. At Mitch’s bright eyes, and her soft smile, and the smattering of stretch marks on her side that Willy kind of wants to run her tongue over. She’s not sure how Mitch would feel about that though so she suppresses the urge and just keeps looking. At Mitch’s strong arms and the birthmark on the inside of her thigh. 

“What?” Mitch asks after a while, curling in on herself a little. 

“You’re hot,” Willy shrugs. “I want to enjoy this for a moment.” 

Mitch snorts, and rolls her eyes. “Oh yeah,” she says. “My lanky ass body and huge mouth are to die for.” 

Willy puts her hand on Mitch’s thigh, running her thumb back and forth in what she hopes is a soothing manner, and says, “Hey look at me a second. This is important. I know I can’t change your own feelings on the subject and especially not in three seconds but you are incredibly hot to me, okay? And I’m not just saying that because I’m about to go down on you or because you’re sad. I’m saying it because it’s true and you deserve to have people tell you that.”

Mitch flushes and Willy pinches the back of her knee, and smiles when it makes Mitch squeal. Then she moves so that she can press a kiss to each of Mitch’s thighs. And then she runs her nose lightly over Mitch’s underwear just to tease a little before pressing a kiss to bottom of her stomach.

She sits up again and hooks her fingers in Mitch’s underwear, but then she pauses. She tilts her head and sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. “You’re like….good, right? Like you feel comfortable with all of this? Because we don’t have to do it. We can just like watch some shitty tv or even just like make out or something.” 

“Thank you,” Mitch says. “But I’m good. I mean, I have some insecurities about my body. I don’t know if you could tell from the way I expertly deflected with humor earlier.” Willy rolls her eyes at that and Mitch continues, “But I don’t know….I know we’re just friends or whatever, but I think that’s what makes it so good. And I trust you.” 

And that _that_ makes Willy feel full up with emotions she can’t even describe. Just fondness and happiness and all kinds of emotions she only seems to feel around Mitch. Well, Mitch and Auston but she’s not thinking about _that_ right now. 

Willy smiles, this ridiculously happy thing that she knows probably comes across as a little manic. And then she tugs Mitch’s underwear down and off. She settles herself between Mitch’s legs, laying on her stomach and hooking her arms up underneath Mitch’s legs. She presses gentle kisses to the top of Mitch’s thigh. Smiling against her skin when it makes Mitch gasp and arch up. 

Willy moves her hand so that she can brush her fingers over Mitch’s slit, and then brushes gentle circles over her clit. 

“God,” Mitch moans. “That’s so good.” 

Mitch is pretty wet already, so Willy doesn’t keep that up for too much longer before she ducks her head, replacing her fingers with her tongue. 

Mitch gasps, tangling her fingers in Willy’s hair and angling her hips up. Willy licks into her, slowly and carefully licking over her slit. She wants to take things slow at first, really get Mitch worked up before she focuses in. 

Mitch is running her hands softly through Willy’s hair, and it’s so nice. It adds a level of intimacy to things that is usually missing during casual hookups. 

Willy pays close attention to Mitch’s reactions and tries to focus on the areas that get the best reaction from her. The ones that make Mitch gasp out or dig her heel into Willy’s back. But doesn’t focus in on her clit until Mitch seems to be getting really close. Not until her moans become pretty constant and her legs start to seem a little shaky next to Willy’s ears. 

That’s when Willy focuses in, flicking her tongue over Mitch’s clit. Mitch tightens her fingers in Willy’s hair, grinding up against her face, and Willy takes that as a good sign and keeps up what she’s doing. She tries to keep a pretty steady pressure on Mitch’s clit, and it only takes a couple of more minutes before Mitch stiffens underneath her, her legs pressing together against Willy’s ears. 

Willy lets her licks turn gentle until Mitch pushes her away. And then Willy pops up, hovering over Mitch with a wide smile on her face. 

“God, come here,” Mitch says, wrapping her hand around Willy’s neck and pulling her down into a kiss. And Willy knows Mitch has to be able to taste herself, because Willy can still feel Mitch’s juices all over her lips and her chin. 

When Mitch pulls away, Willy collapses down beside her on the bed. And they just smile at each other like that for a second. Until Mitch says, “Can I stay here tonight? I just am not really feeling up to listening to Auston tell me about her night.” 

“Yeah,” Willy says, letting her smile turn more gentle. “Of course.” 

-

The third time is out of frustration. 

They both had terrible games and they just want to let off some steam. 

So, when Mitch leans in close and says, “Can I come to your room?” Willy agrees readily. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Mitch says, once they’re in Willy’s room. “Like...do you have a strap on?” She asks, scraping her teeth over a tendon in Willy’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Willy says, tugging Mitch’s shirt over her head as Mitch guides them both toward the bed. She sits down on the end of it and grabs Willy’s shirt, tugging it over her head. 

“God, why are you never wearing a bra?” Mitch asks, cupping Willy’s boobs in her hands and running her thumbs over her nipples. 

“Because my tits are small and bras are uncomfortable. Are you complaining?” 

“Absolutely not,” Mitch says, unbuttoning Willy’s pants and shoving her hand down the front of them. She runs her fingers over Willy’s clit in light circles and Willy shudders down against her. 

“Fuck, Mitch,” she says. “Hold on a second.” 

Mitch yanks her hand out and Willy giggles. “Hey, no,” she says. “I just meant i need to go get the strap on.” She says, cupping Mitch’s face in her hand, brushing her thumb lightly over Mitch’s cheek. 

“Oh,” Mitch says, flushing. “Okay.” 

Willy takes a step back and sheds the rest of her clothes before digging around in her suitcase until she finds the strap on. 

When she turns back around, Mitch is laying naked on the bed, propped up on her elbows. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Willy says, a little breathless with want. 

Mitch preens, smiling that extra wide smile of hers, and then she says, “You’re one to talk.” She gestures at Willy’s body vaguely, “Fucking look at you.” 

Willy flushes and steps into the harness of the strap on. She pulls on it until she gets it situated and then she crawls onto the bed. 

She leans in, pressing a kiss to Mitch’s mouth, and then dragging her lips over her jaw. She bites gently at Mitch’s earlobe, tugging at it and feeling satisfied when Mitch groans in response. 

“Gonna fuck you so good,” Willy says. Then, she slips her hand between them, rubbing circles over Mitch’s clit. Mitch groans again, letting her head fall back. 

“You’re so good at that,” Mitch gasps. 

Willy smiles, smug, and then she dips her head back down, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Mitch’s throat. 

She slips a finger inside Mitch, smiling against her skin when it makes Mitch gasp and rock her hips up. 

“Fuck,” Mitch says. “You’re so fucking good to me.” 

Willy preens and moves her head down, getting her lips around one of Mitch’s nipples and licking over it.

Mitch buries her hands in Willy’s shaggy hair, and Willy bites down, tugging gently on Mitch’s nipple. 

Mitch groans again, and Willy slips another finger inside her. She’s pretty wet by now and Willy feels like she’s probably ready. 

She pulls her fingers out and kisses her way back up Mitch’s body. “Are you ready?” she asks. 

“Fuck, yes, please,” Mitch says. 

Willy sits up and lines herself up. Then she rests her hand on Mitch’s waist, and she pushes in slowly, watching Mitch’s face. Mitch lets her head fall back and her mouth drop open as Willy bottoms out. 

“God,” Mitch says. “That feels so fucking good.”

Willy let her get used to the stretch for a moment, and then she begins to rock her hips. 

Mitch moans loudly and rests her hands on Willy’s thighs. Willy grins and bends down, pressing her lips against Mitch’s neck. Mitch groans again, and Willy feels the vibration of it against her lips as she presses a kiss to Mitch’s skin. 

She presses a kiss to Mitch’s shoulder, and one to her chest, and then she sits back up. Mitch slips her hand up Willy’s stomach and cups one of Willy’s breasts in her hand. She brushes her thumb over Willy’s nipple and Willy let her head fall back. 

“God, Mitch that’s so good,” Willy says, keeping up the motion of her hips. 

When she looks back down, Mitch is smiling at her, soft and happy. And to keep herself from saying something dumb like, ‘I love you,’ or ‘Please date me,’ she reaches down and rubs her fingers over Mitch’s clit. 

Mitch gasps and rocks up, and Willy bends down again to bite a mark into Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch is making these wonderful breathy noises and grinding up against her, and Willy keeps moving her hips, rocking down against Mitch. 

“I’m gonna come soon,” Mitch says, squeezing her eyes shut. 

“Good,” Willy says. She grinds against Mitch, pressing desperate kisses to her neck and jaw. 

Mitch is groaning, her fingers pressed hard into the skin of Willy’s hips. And after just a couple more minutes she tenses and then comes. 

She goes limp after throwing an arm over her face and panting, and Willy pulls out slowly. 

“Give me a second and I’ll…” Mitch trails off and makes a vague motion with her hand. 

“You’re such a fucking pillow princess,” Willy says, rolling her eyes. “Please let me sit on your face.” 

“Oh uh, yeah, okay. That sounds fucking great,” Mitch says, perking up. She reaches down with both hands, tapping Willy’s thighs. “Come here,” she says. 

Willy grins and walks forward on her knees until she’s hovering over Mitch’s mouth. 

“God, I love your fucking thighs so much,” Mitch says, turning her head to press a kiss against one of them. “They’re so big and so strong and so fucking sexy.” 

Willy flushes and then Mitch gets her hands on Willy’s thighs. Mitch’s hands are big, her fingers long, but Willy can feel that they only go about halfway around her thighs. And then Mitch pulls her forward and down towards her face. Willy goes easily until she can feel Mitch’s tongue moving over her clit. 

She puts her hands on either side of Mitch’s head, and bends forward settling down and getting more comfortable. 

Mitch’s tongue moves expertly over her entire slit. This is very clearly not her first time, and Willy tangles her fingers in the sheets. 

Mitch doesn’t start as slow as Willy usually likes, but she is pretty ready to come so she’s not going to complain, especially not when it feels as good as this. 

Mitch turns her head, for just a second and says, “You can move. If you want. Like, ride my face or whatever. I like that.” 

And Willy nearly comes just from those words. And then Mitch moves back into position and Willy grinds down against Mitch’s mouth. Mitch moans against her and Willy feels the vibrations in her core. She groans, and keeps up her motion as Mitch moves her tongue over her clit quick and steady. 

She’s going to get there pretty fast and she honestly doesn’t even care. If Mitch is always this good it’s not going to be the first time she’s seen a girl come quickly. 

She can feel the pleasure building low in her tummy and she keeps making these tiny whimpering sounds that she would probably be embarrassed by if she could think right now. But she just keeps grinding her hips down, and Mitch just keeps getting her tongue in all the right places and before Willy knows it, she’s coming with a choked off groan.

After she comes, Willy’s legs are so shaky and weak she can barely move them. But she somehow manages to roll off of Mitch and settle herself on the bed beside her and then she grins over at her. 

“Holy shit,” she says. “That was so good. Like top 5 ever.” 

Mitch grins smugly and holds her hand up for a high five. “Hell yeah,” she says, and Willy rolls her eyes but does smack their hands together. Mitch tangles their fingers together when she does and lets their hands fall in between them on the bed. 

-

After the third time Willy stops making excuses. 

It’s just a thing they do. 

They have a good game and Mitch pushes Willy into a janitor’s closet, gets down on her knees and eats Willy out. 

They have a bad game and Willy invites Mitch back to her room, uses her fingers until Mitch comes so many times she forgets what the score was. 

They have a couple days off from games, and Willy shows up at Mitch’s apartment, plays video games with her for a while. And then they lazily fuck until they’re so tired they fall asleep on the couch together. 

And Willy knows there’s an Auston sized elephant in the room they aren’t talking about, but, if Mitch isn’t going to talk about it then neither is Willy. Things are good. Her and Mitchy really do care about each other and they have amazing sex, and yeah, maybe it’s sometimes pretty obvious they both wish there was a third person with them, but it’s good like it is too. 

Until it isn’t. 

Willy can’t really pinpoint when it starts to happen, but at some point the sex slows down until it tapers off completely. And Willy isn’t about to be some pushy asshole who doesn’t know how to take a hint so after Mitch rejects her a couple of times Willy stops asking. 

She figures maybe someday things will work out the way they both really want them to and she’ll get to have this again. And if not, at least she had it for a while. And at least she still has her best friends. Because Mitch refuses to let things be weird between them, and she’s pretty sure Auston never had a clue. 

So, yeah, her life’s still pretty good. She just kind of wishes it was even better. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal)


End file.
